Nicole Eileen Snape
by Red Phoenix Queen
Summary: For the first 15 yrs of her life Stella Alexandra Collins thought she was alone. But on her 15th birthday she discovers that her biological father isn't Alex Collins but Severus Snape. This is Stella later rename Nicole's story of meeting her father, starting at Hogwarts as well as falling in love with a certain blonde haired Slytherin along with a few problems on the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Stella Collins/ Nicole Snape.**

**All mistakes my own.**

For her life Stella Alexandra Collins has never wanted anything more than a family of her own. But no that was taken away by an evil man.

At least that's what she thought. When Stella turned 15 she came across a letter with her name on it. She recognised the handwriting to be her mothers. But as she read the letter she was shocked at the discovery. Her father wasn't Alexander Collins but was in fact Severus Snape. She read that her mother was friends with Severus and then they met Alex and became good friends. And for safety reasons Alex pretended to be her father.

Her father was alive. A couple days later she met him for the first time and she wasn't sure how he would react to her. But she was surprised when he told her that he never stopped thinking about her.

She was walking around Hogwarts getting use to the school grounds. She had been going to the Mystic Academy with her friends but when she told them that she was going to Hogwarts they were ok with her decision and made sure to keep in touch. She believed that she could like it here.

"Look out!"

Stella turned to only be hit with a hex spell. She fell to ground and passed out.

Severus Snape was currently on patrol when he saw Stella. "Look out!" He turned as he heard the warning and watched as the Stella was hit by a spell and fell to the ground.

He watched as one of the Slytherin students quietly slip away. He rushed over to Stella and checked to see if she was injured and when he found she wasn't he picked her up and carried her to the Hospital Wing.

A few minutes later Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall arrived.

"Severus what happened?"

"One of the Slytherins noticed Stella on the grounds and sent a hex at her." He explained to the professors.

"And she alright?" Minerva asked. Severus could hear the worry as she spoke.

"She is currently sleeping but is unharmed by the spell." He told her.

A few days passed with Stella remaining in the Hospital Wing. On the fourth day Severus found Stella awake and sitting on the bed and slowly eating breakfast. The girl looked up to him and placed the spoon down. Severus couldn't help but to see Elena in her. "You understand what happened?"

Stella nodded. Severus sighed and sat down, rubbing his face and yawned. "We need to change your identity."

Stella nodded her head again. "Can I be Nicole or 'Nikki' for short?" She asked. Her father smiled at her.

"Nicole Eileen Snape. Welcome to the Snape family." Nicole or Nikki smiled at her new name.

She knew it was time for a new start.

"You are going to start tomorrow as Nicole Snape; you will be introduced to the school at dinner. Madame Pomfrey wishes for you to stay until then and I will return for you then." Severus explained and turned around to leave. "Be ready by dinner."

"Okay." Nicole sighed and flopped back on the bed and picked up her clothes. Inspecting them, she found them to be the girl uniform without the house colours and badges.

Madame Pomfrey came in and gave her a smile. "Well, would you like to shower and get dressed?"

"Sure." She said and got up, following the nurse witch.

Draco Malfoy grumbled as he held his arm to his chest as he entered the hospital wing.

The wing was empty save for couple of students sitting on the bed. He huffed as he couldn't find Madame Pomfrey anywhere and went to sit on the chair to wait.

He tapped his foot impatiently and looked up to find Madame Pomfrey coming out of her office and spotted him. "Oh, Mr. Malfoy, what is it now?"

"Broken arm." He snapped at her and scowled as the witch gestured to the closet bed.

"Give me a moment." The witch turned and went back to the office, calling in, "Come on, honey, let's get you back to your bed." Draco watched as a girl step out of the office, holding the robe close to her lean frame and her hair wet from shower.

He watched as the girl passes him by and as their eyes met, he was awed how green her eyes seem to shine under the frame of black hair that fell down her back. She looked beautiful and couldn't believe he had missed a girl like her the entire time at Hogwarts. Then she disappeared behind a screen and Madam Pomfrey started to poke at his broken arm, breaking him out of trance and he yelped, "Watch it! That hurt!"

"Oh, enough with the whining child. Come on, let's get you some potions."

He scowled as the witch walked away and he heard a soft giggle from the other side of the screen. His mood grew darker and he snapped, "Shut up!"

Nicole rolled her eyes then sat up as Professor Snape came in and gave Draco a look and walked right over to her, handing her a robe. Draco turned around and watched the entire scene and Madame Pomfrey came up and handed him a cup and told him to drink it up and rest.

"Put these robe on and I will take you to the Headmaster's office. From there we will go to the Great Hall." Professor Snape said as Nicole stood up and took the robe. Draco observed that the girl had come few inches shorter than the professor and looked almost as if she was a relative of Snape but a whole lot prettier.

"Yes, sir." She said softly as she slipped the robe on. He reached over and tapped her chin to look up at him again. "In class, it's Professor Snape but outside, you may call me Father." She nodded.

Draco had heard the whole thing and his eyes went saucer wide upon Professor Snape's action. He had never once in his life ever heard that Professor Snape having any children. He now found himself very curious about the girl. He was sure she would be a Slytherin.

Severus narrowed his eyes and gave him a pointed glare and turned away, giving a quick gesture to Nicole to follow.

Nicole stood outside the door to the Great Hall nervously. "Oh gosh." She groaned and the doors opened and Severus walked forward. She swallowed and hurried after him. She took her place beside Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall who held the Sorting Hat. Professor Snape took his place at the table.

"I'd like to introduce you our new student, Nicole Eileen Snape." Dumbledore announced and the entire room gasped. He continued on, "As you all may noticed, she is indeed the relative of our Professor Snape." At that, she glanced around nervously, "We will proceed to sort her into one of the house and go on with dinner. Please take your time to welcome her later on."

Nicole stood there while Professor McGonagall placed the hat over her head. _'Ah, another Snape. Welcome to Hogwarts Miss. Snape. Now were to place you? I see that you want to be close to your father so the answer is simple…' _

"SLYTHERIN!" She took the hat off her head and handed it to the transfiguration teacher. Dumbledore then pointed his wand towards her robe, changing them into Slytherin House robe.

"Off you go, to your house." He gestured to the Slytherin table. She stepped down and made her way to the table. The students there moved and she found a room right next to Draco Malfoy whom smiled at her with made her feel uneasy. She never admit it but when she saw him in the Hospital Wing she thought she had seen a angel and not a student.

She looked up to see a girl her age across the table smiling at her. "I'm Tracey Davis. Will you be in fifth year?" Nicole nodded at the brown haired girl with blue eyes who looked very normal compared to the other girls in Slytherin. "Don't worry I'll show you around."

"All right." Nicole replied.

As dinner ended, Tracey showed Nicole the way to the Slytherin house and gave her the password to get access and explained the rules around the Slytherin house. Tracey pointed out everyone's names and who they are and what and who to watch out for.

Finally, by bed time, they went up to their room and Nicole found she was going to share room with Tracey, and a few other fifth year Slytherin girls.

Tracey pulled Nicole aside and showed her to her bed. "Here you go, this is your bed. I see your things arrived." She gestured to the trunk at the end of the bed. "I guess you want to get settled in, I'm going to take a shower, the bathroom is down the hall on the right. Good night. "

"Sure thanks." Nicole replied and turned to her bed and grabbed her pajamas that were resting on her pillow. She quickly changed and got into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Stella Collins/ Nicole Snape.**

**All mistakes my own.**

A few weeks later, Nicole found herself in Hogsmede with Tracey, looking around in some shops. She found herself to having so much fun. She decided that she would tell her friends at the Academy about her time at Hogwarts. Out of her friends Leah Smith is the one who keeps up with her letters than the others but Nicole didn't mind as Leah had been her best friend since she was little and they found out together that they were witches.

She had been nervous when she told Leah about her father but Leah assured her that they were still friends and was happy for Nicole. It was also Leah who Nicole first told about Draco and with some help Leah found out that what Nicole felt for Draco was more then just a crush.

Severus watched as the students filed into the great hall for dinner and noticed Nicole walking in with Tracey, laughing over something. He watched her for a little while, noting that she was settling in without too much problems.

Later Severus heard knocking at his office door and opened it to find his daughter there. "Nicole? What is wrong?" He asked as she walked in and sat down.

"I need to talk to someone." She told him as he joined her.

Severus indicated for her to continue. "For the last few days I have noticed that I have feelings for a boy in Slytherin. But I don't know what to do." She told her father.

"Who is the boy?" Severus asked her. Nicole looked at her father. "Please don't get mad but its Draco." She then hung her head waiting for her father to start yelling but all she heard was a chuckle.

She looked up to see her father grinning. "You're not mad?" She asked. Severus stared at her. "Why should I be mad? I had Draco come to me the other day and told me what you have told me."

Nicole was shocked. Draco Malfoy the so-called Silver Prince had feelings for her? This was too much for Nicole.

The next morning, Nicole got up and dressed quickly. She has come to get up early in the morning before anyone in her room and dress quickly. She came down the steps, combing her hair and braiding it loosely. She paused at the window in the common room, looking outside. It was snowing heavily that day and she knew few students would dare to go out and play in the snow when they had free time later that day. Already students were milling about in the common room, getting ready for the day, studying or chatting. After a while she got bored and headed off to the Great Hall.

"Hey Nicole wait up!"

"What do you want?" She asked not turning to face him.

"Nicole, I need to tell you something." Draco started but paused trying to work out how to tell her how he feels.

"Nicole, I'm… I'm in love with you." He said not facing her. He heard her gasp and realised that he had hurt her. "I'm sorry…" He started to say but was cut off by Nicole's lips on his. After a minute they broke apart. "I'm in with you Draco." Nicole whispered.

Draco and Nicole stared at each other. Draco then lifted his right hand up to gently caress Nicole's cheek. He smiled when he heard her sigh.

"Nicole…" He started but was cut off by Nicole. "Call me Nikki. When we in private." She told him. "Ok Nikki. Would you like to go out with me?"

Nicole smiled at him. "Yes Draco I would like to go out with you."

Soon she was fitting in well at Hogwarts she had friends in the other houses what was more surprising was that Harry Potter wanted to be her friend not caring that she was a Snape. He even told her that he was friends with Draco.

A few nights later Draco woke up in the middle of the night, feeling rather thirsty. He got up and went down to the common room. As he paused he looked over to the couches near the fire. The fire was low and burning, emitting warmth. He frowned as he saw some movement and heard cries. He went over to the couch and saw Nicole lying there under her blanket, tossing in her sleep, crying out. He frowned as he reached out and shook her to wake her up. She didn't wake up and he figured the other girls had kicked her out of their room. He reached down and picked her up.

He carried her up to his room and placed her on his bed and lay down next to her, brushing her hair away from her face and smoothly told her, "It's all right Nikki, you're safe now." He said over and over until she settled down. Soon, she turned and curled into him and held on. He sighed, figuring he might as well get some sleep and fell asleep.

She woke up, feeling rather very refreshed and relaxed. Yawning and stretching, her arm bumped into something solid next to her and she looked over to find Draco rubbing his face and she sat up immediately, "Where am I?" She demanded.

"Uh, you're in my bed." Draco said in between yawn.

"How did I get here?"

"I found you down in the common room and brought you up. You were having nightmares and apparently, you seem comfortable in my bed and slept better after that."

"Oh." She said as she looked away. "Thanks."

Draco used his hand to lift up her head so he was face-to-face with her. "Nikki, its ok. If you have a nightmare you can always come here and I'll help you." He then kissed her before he let her go back to her own room.

A few days later Nicole was scared. Lord Zod the man who killed her mother and Alex had been looking for her and she was worried that he would find out about her father and Draco. She was truly scared. She didn't want to lose anyone else close to her heart she wouldn't be able to bear the pain of it.

Draco found her in the Room of Requirement. He noticed that she was sitting on a couch in front of a fire she had her arms wrapped around her like she was protecting herself and that she had tear tracks on her cheeks. He walked over and sat next to her and pulled her to his chest. Once she felt Draco's arms around her she let the tears fall again.

"It's okay, Nikki. It's okay. Let it out. I'm here." He murmured to her. Slowly Nicole calmed down and told Draco about Zod and how she was scared for him and Severus.

"Nikki, you don't have to worry. Zod won't get me or your father."

After that incident Nicole felt better and was ready to spend Christmas with her father. Not knowing that Draco was planning on having a chat with his parents.

"Mother!" Draco called as he arrived home, "Father!"

They both stood up and turned to find Draco bursting into the private sitting room. He went over to his mother, sweeping her into a hug and kissing her cheek and turned to grin at his father. "I've an announcement to say."

Lucius' eyebrow rose at his son. "Well, what is it?"

"I am in love!" Draco shot his arms out wide then dropped them, glancing at his father. "And it's not Pansy Parkinson!"

Narcissa went up to her son, surprised to see how elated her son is. "Draco? Surely…"

Draco smirked as he turned to his mother and went to her. "Mother, I've realised that I love someone else her name is Nicole Eileen Snape. I've been seeing her for a while and she's the one. Father, you must get me out of the contract with Parkinson. I will not marry her. I want to marry Nicole."

"Is that Severus Snape's daughter?" Narcissa asked. Lucius' eyes went wide as he looked at his wife.

"He has a daughter?"

"Yes." She replied and saw her son nod. "Are you sure?"

Draco grasped his mother's hands and spoke with passion-filled voice, "Mother, I am surer than anything in the world. I love her and she's all I can think about. She's my heart, my soul. I want to be with her and that's all it matters."

Draco turned to his father, "And she's not just any girl. She's the one." He stood up straighter and stared at his father dead on, "I love her Father. She is the one person who sees me for me. She is different than any other girl. She's not afraid to stand up for what she feels is right. I truly love her."

Lucius smiled, knowing there was no changing his son's mind. "You're set on she is the one? Then I'm not going to stand in the way of your happiness."

"Thank you father." Draco grinned and swept out of the room.

Narcissa turned to her husband, smiling. "I don't think I've ever seen our son so sure of anything."

"This Nicole Snape… We have to meet her."

Christmas Eve approached and in the Prince Manor found the two Snapes sitting together in the study before a simple Christmas tree that Nicole had decorated in her free times. The fire was alive and merrily burning and she smiled, handing him a gift.

"There's no need, love." He said as he took the square gift.

"I know but I wanted to, father." She smiled at him and he nodded, tearing the gaudy muggle Christmas print paper to reveal an album. He stared at the cover; velvet and trimmed with gold. A gold inlaid plate sat on the top with S and E inscribed on it. He swallowed hard and opened the album, greeted to find a picture of him and Elena from long ago.

Choked, he looked to his daughter and whispered, "How?"

With tears in her eyes, "The pictures were with mum's things. Ones of you and her others of you and Alex." She moved closer to look at the picture, tracing over Elena's smiling face. "I think she started the album but didn't finish it…" She turned the pages near to the end and he saw there were more pictures, recent pictures of him and Nicole from the past year. He was surprised to see quite a few good pictures of the two of them together.

"Thank you." He replied, wrapping his arm around her to hug her. She hugged in earnest and they stayed that way for a while before breaking apart. He reached over and pulled another gift, handing it to her. She smiled at him and tore the paper apart to find a long thin box and she glanced up to her father before opening it. She swallowed as she stared down at the gift; it was unique and beautiful. She picked it up, holding the silver chain attached to a beautiful locket. Nicole opened it to see a picture of her father and mother on one side and the other a picture of her and her father.

He reached out and unclasped it and she turned, holding her hair up as he clasped the necklace around her neck. It sat perfectly on her chest below her collarbones and she turned to face him, smiling. "It's beautiful. Thank you." She hugged him.

Later she was in her room writing a couple letters to her friends when a dark eagle owl swoop down onto the ledge of the window and Nicole scrambled to the window, pushing it open so Persephone would come in. She took the gift and grinned, it was penned in familiar writing, addressed to 'My Darling Nikki'.

"Draco my love." Nicole replied as she gave the owl a treat, pulled out a small gift from her pocket, tied it Persephone's ankle, and watched as she flew off and closed the window.

Nicole tore the wrapping off and there was a box, she opened it and gasped. In the box laid two matching combs, beautiful designs on the edge done in silver and gold with emeralds and diamonds.

"Oh Draco." She said quietly as she closed the box and held it close knowing she would treasure this present for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Stella Collins/ Nicole Snape.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: This takes place on New Years Eve**

Draco stood with Blaise near the table that served appetizers and drinks, dressed in their finest and the large ballroom was alighted in sparkling fairies lights and decoration remaining from the Christmas holiday.

The blond looked away, shifting his emerald mask that matched his dark suit lined with emerald and silver. He glanced around, looking at people before him; his father had outdone himself this year. The room was lavish and gorgeous, there was people dancing, laughing and chatting, dressed in their finest, masks covering their faces and music floated in the air.

However, it wasn't complete for him. It was just missing one person he wished to be there that night with him and knew it wasn't possible. He had missed her terribly.

He then looked across the room to the entrance. He froze as he watched two dark figures appear. Blaise looked across and a knowing grin grew on his face. Narcissa noticed as well and turned to see what the two men were looking at and gasped softly.

She spoke then, "Ah, I see. Severus Snape decided to grace his presence with his daughter as well. My, my… she's rather gorgeous tonight." She smiled slightly.

Severus glanced around the room and saw Lucius Malfoy stride across the room to greet them. A servant awaited as he took his cloak off, to reveal that he was wearing formal black robe underneath and helped Nicole to remove her black cloak, revealing that she was wearing a black mask that had silver accent and feathers around the edge. Her long midnight black hair hung down her back to her waist and her shoulders were exposed. She wore a black corset over emerald lace that wrapped around her arms and her full lace skirt with black stain draping that bunched up over the front and let down in the back. She also wore matching black fingerless lace gloves and overall, she looked like a dark beauty and quite a few men had already turned their heads to stare openly at her.

Severus shot a few men a patented glare and turned to his old friend. "Lucius. Good to see you."

Lucius grinned and went to hug stiff Severus and laughed, "About time you came! My, my, who is this beauty? I was told that you have a daughter. But it never occurs to me how lovely she is." He moved to look at her. She blushed under his compliment and wrung her hands together.

Severus drawled, almost bored. "Yes." He reached over and brushed her hair aside as it fell into her face. "This is Nicole Eileen Snape, my daughter that finally returned to me after so many years." He said with a soft tone, showing only love in his eyes for his child. "Nicole, this is Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father."

She smiled and curtseyed to senior Malfoy, "It's nice to meet you." She then allowed Lucius take her hand and kissed it. She could see a lot of Draco's good look came from his father and wondered if Draco would look like him when he reach his father's age and blushed a few shades redder before composting herself.

"Lovely… I can see why Draco had come home and made a shocking announcement how he is very much in love with this mysterious Nicole." Lucius laughed and turned to search for his son but spotted the said boy already gliding across the dance floor toward them with smile upon his face and eyes shining with love that he had never seen on Draco's face before.

Draco just went from scowling to beaming adoration and awe as he immediately left his mother and Blaise at the wall and made his way across the room, ignoring indignant shouts as he pushed few dancers out of his way. He grinned as he stopped before Nicole and bowed formally as expected of him. "Nicole! I am glad you're here." He sighed and she lifted her hand formally, kissing it before sweeping in to wrap his arm around her waist in a hug and kissing her lips informally. Severus rolled his eyes and muttered a few selective insults for the boy while Lucius gaped at the two of them before becoming amused. "Dance with me, love." Draco said as he left her lips. She nodded and allowed him to sweep her away, dancing along to the music and in their eyes, they were the only ones in the room.

Lucius turned to Severus, "How long?" He asked, gesturing to the two of them that just swept away, joining the dance floor.

The dark man shrugged. "Since the beginning of term, I believe."

"That explains it… All I hear from him was Nicole this and that ever since I came home…"

"I didn't think you'd come tonight." Draco said softly as he led her across the floor. They danced perfectly together in harmony.

She smiled at him and sighed, resting her head on his shoulder when the music changed into a slow song, feeling like she was on clouds swaying and floating. "Father surprised me this morning, saying we had a party to attend to and gave me this dress." She remembered when she had woken up and went down for breakfast and her father had a large box upon the table, telling her that she should be ready to attend a masked ball that night. She was rather surprised to find the gorgeous black and emerald dress in the box.

"You just look gorgeous tonight… a true Slytherin Princess." He grinned at her and she smacked him. He chuckled deeply and reached up to touch the combs he had given her in her hair. "The combs look gorgeous on you, love."

"They're wonderful Draco. Thank you for such a beautiful gift." She told him as he twirled them in a circle.

"They've been in the Malfoy family for generations. When I came across them, I thought of you. They look better in your hair than a blonde."

She smiled softly at him and touched the emerald snake pin on his tie that she had sent him for Christmas, "You like this?" She asked.

He looked into her emerald eyes that shone with happiness and love, all because she was in his arms at last. He wanted them to stay that way forever and felt as if everything is all right in the world. He clasped her hand that was on his chest. "I treasure it; I am amazed how you put a charm on it that I can feel your love every time I wear it." She blushed prettily and he twirled her across the floor.

"She's breathtakingly beautiful…" Narcissa said to Blaise, watching her son sweep the girl off her feet and dance.

"Yes she is." Blaise replied.

"You know her?"

"You could say that. She's in our house, our year as well."

"Do tell me about her. All I hear in the past week and half how Draco missed Nicole and how he loves her and all that. Though he didn't explain much more. What is she like?"

"She's brilliant, wicked funny." Blaise said with chuckles. "They both had feelings for each other since Nicole started at Hogwarts but neither wouldn't bring themselves to tell the other but they finally realized they were soul mates."

"Soul mates?" She asked, pondering as she watched her son, seeing something she never truly seen on his face. It was pure happiness, shining with love. "I can see that." She said disdainfully, turned her head, and walked off, searching for her husband.

She found him and went up to him. "Darling," Lucius turned to her and she smiled. "Look at our son… Just look at his face." She gestured to their son on the floor.

Lucius grinned as he found his son, still dancing with Nicole. "Yes… what of it?"

"I think you should consider his request."

"You're right love." Lucius said and turned to Severus, "Come friend, pressing matter, pressing time." He then led the two of them away from the party, into his private study.

Back in the ballroom, Draco led Nicole off the dance floor and toward the table, intent to get her something to drink.

He took a cup, handed one to Nicole, and took another for himself. She thanked him and took a sip.

"So, what's with the ball?" She asked, glancing around.

"Oh, something that the Malfoys throw every New Year Eve in the last two centuries… as traditional goes. There's always a different themes every year."

"And masquerade this year?"

"Yeah. Father felt that something fun and lively was needed this year." He sighed and placed his empty cup down, reaching out to trail his hand down her bare arm. He felt his pocket with his other hand and smiled, knowing that his decision was the right one.

In Lucius' private study

Lucius turned to glance out the large window that overlooked the garden below. He spotted his son walking down the snowy path with Nicole. They appeared to be laughing and teasing one another. He could see how his son treated her lovingly caressing her arm and brushing her hair from her face. Not one bit she would shy away but replied in same fashion, touching his face and tickling him, drawing more laugher from him.

Draco was his only child, his only hope to pass on the next Malfoy heir and carry their family banner high with pride. He knew he doted upon his son his whole life and regretted many things. His only salvation, he felt, was through his son's happiness and to see Draco smiling like he had never before was something to take in.

"Now we can talk about our children and their future." Lucius said turning to face Severus.

"Is this what Draco asked for you to do? He wants to marry Nicole?" Severus asked

"Well, more or less." Lucius replied. "He requested to break contract with Parkinson, saying he refuse to marry the girl and that she was not suitable for him. I had to look into all of the facts before I could do this for my son. It was his only wish for Christmas… After tonight, I believe he would want to marry your daughter, you've seen how he looks at her. I've never seen such joy on my own son's face… No one, not even we came close to making him this happy."

Severus walked over to the window and saw with his own eyes the love that both Draco and Nicole shared. Who was he to stand in the way of love? He knew that if Elena was alive she would give her daughter her blessing knowing that she was safe with Draco.

Severus turned to face Lucius and Narcissa. "Your son is the perfect partner for my daughter. I know that Elena would agree if she was alive. I won't stand in the way of my daughter's happiness."

Narcissa smiled when he mention Elena she was a good friend to her and she was greatly upset to hear of her death. She knew that she would love Nicole like she was her own daughter. She would do it for Elena.

Lucius could tell that Severus meant what he said he wouldn't stand in the way of Nicole's happiness and Lucius knew that he wouldn't stand in way of his son's own happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Stella Collins/ Nicole Snape.**

**All mistakes my own.**

Draco led Nicole outside into the garden. She gasped softly as she looked at winter wonderland scene in front of her.

"It's so beautiful." She said as she glanced around. Snow covered bushes and trees that looked fragile as crystal glass here and there, branches that had icicles hanging down from them. Fairies light floated everywhere and it was like a dream.

Draco shrugged. "You get used to it after a long time." He murmured softly as he rubbed her arm and then moved to tuck her hair behind her ear. "The only thing beautiful here are you." She smiled and reached to touch his sides and he laughed softly, finding her fingers ticklish.

She smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him. He grabbed her and kissed her with passion poured from his heart. She sighed in the kiss.

He grinned and drew back from her. "You don't know how you make me feel. Nicole." He circled his arms around her waist, locking her in his embrace. "With you, I just feel the need, I can't live without you, and I needed you. It's more…"

She reached up and silenced him with a finger to his lips. "I know. You also make me feel things I've never felt, and it's always wonderful every time. I can't guess what you make me feel the next time and I look forward to it every time."

"Nicole…" He drew her toward the bench, sat her down, and sat next to her. "I know we've only been dating since the beginning of school, but I know where I want to be and what I want in my future and that's you. I know who you were and I accept that. You've changed how I see the world." He looked down to their intertwined hands and lifted them up to put a kiss on each knuckles. "I love you and I've come to believe you're my soul mate." He fell to his knees before her and buried his head into her knees, crying silently. She looked down to him, stroking his hair.

"Draco. I love you too." She lifted his face and brought him up to her level. She used her fingers to wipe his tears and kissed them away before kissing his lips. "I don't know how I would be without you either." She smiled.

"Nicole," He said softly as he shifted his position and reached into his pocket, drawing out something. "Nicole Eileen Snape, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

She gasped softly and looked down as she felt him slip something onto her finger and saw a beautiful elegant but yet simple ring on her finger. It shone in the fairy light and she smiled. "Yes, Draco Lucius Malfoy, I will be honoured to be your wife." She squealed as he grabbed her, lifted her up, and twirled her around before crashing his lips onto hers in fiery passionate kiss that spilled his very soul into her.

When they broke apart, he sighed happily. "Then, we should tell our parents!" He then ran, pulling her along by the hand. She laughed as she ran with him.

They entered the manor and looked about, he stopped and snapped his finger and a tiny house elf appeared. "Where's my parents, and Severus Snape?"

"They're in Master's study." The elf replied and disappeared.

Draco grinned and almost dragged her down the hallway and up the stairs and another hallway. Then pushed the door open, shouting with joy, "I have an announcement."

Nicole stepped in behind Draco, smiling. "Nicole and I are engaged."

Narcissa smiled and embraced both of them in a hug. "That's wonderful!"

Then the bell tolled midnight and Draco turned to Nicole, whispering, "Happy New Year," before kissing her softly into the new future.

(AN: Now we are heading back to the school and there is a new character Shane Maxwell a guy who's in love with Nicole but hates that she is with Draco)

Once at school Draco and Nicole got into a routine that they would meet up in Nicole's quarters and talk. One night Draco noticed a bottle sitting on the table with no label. He frowned and wondered what it was. He opened it and poured out a drink. He took a gulp and sat the glass down. As he turned to go towards the bedroom he suddenly felt dizzy and fell to the ground.

In the bedroom Nicole had just finished sorting out her clothes when she heard a bang come from the living room. She rushed out to see Draco on the ground and seizing. She saw the half empty glass on the table and the opened bottle and realised what had happened. Nicole dropped to her knees beside Draco. "Draco! No!"

She looked round until she saw a bag of potions her friend Vanessa had given her before she left the Mystic Academy. She rushed over and looked through till she found the one she needed and poured it into Draco's mouth. She was near tears as she watched Draco became still and his eyes fluttered close. She gasped, "No, Draco!" She almost wailed and tears began to stream down her cheeks. "Please… don't leave me…"

After a minute, Draco began to cough, his eyes fluttered opened, and he gasped and sat up, taking a big swallow of air and wheezed. "Nikki?"

Nicole smiled through her tears, latched onto his chest, and heard him sigh as he let sleep take him under. She then stood up, went over to the fireplace, grabbed a fistful of green powder, and threw it in the fire. "Headmaster's Office." She stuck her head in and saw her father and Dumbledore looking down at her. "Come to my quarter… Draco almost died." Then she withdrew and returned to Draco's side, picking his head up and onto her lap, combing through his pale hair.

Severus and Albus stepped through the fireplace, looking about and Severus knelt beside his daughter, waving his wand over Draco and gave her a single nod. "We have to take him to the hospital wing."

Nicole followed her father as he levitated Draco and they left to head to the hospital wing.

The next morning found Draco in bed, sleeping, recovering from the lingering poison in his system and Nicole, sat beside him, holding his hand. Professor Dumbledore and Severus stood at the end of the bed, looking over the two of them while the mediwitch checked over Draco.

"He must have received it somehow from someone who intended to kill him." Albus said as he looked at Nicole.

"I have an idea who sent it." She replied and turned to brush Draco's hair from his face and he remained asleep, but kept murmuring her name softly.

"Nicole, who do you think it is?" Severus asked.

"There was a guy I knew before I found you Dad. His name is Shane Maxwell. He kept telling me that he was in love with me but I told him that I didn't love him that my heart was for someone else. I saw him one time in Diagon Alley. He must have heard about Draco from some of the students when they were getting their school supplies." She replied. She held Draco's hand in hers. She felt like she almost lost him.

The Headmaster gestured to Severus to leave the two alone and they both walked out of the wing silently.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Nicole Snape.**

**All mistakes my own.**

After the recent attack on her fiancé Nicole was being very cautious. If Shane was here that meant trouble. Nicole was the only person who knew what Shane was capable of. She had told her father and the Headmaster of what Shane might want and both decided to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

Once Draco was better he went back to his classes. Draco entered the Great Hall, intended to find Nicole and drag her away for their private study time and froze. Shane was there in the Great Hall smirking at him. He was standing not so far away from Nicole. Draco paled slightly and looked away, swallowing hard and turned, making a quick haste out of the Great Hall, wanting nothing in the world but to get far away as possible.

"Draco." He heard his name but ignored as he kept on and ducking into the bathroom. He cursed slightly under his breath and rubbed his face.

He felt his arm being touched and turn to find Nicole holding onto his sleeve. "Draco… what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

She glared at him, seeing through his lie and tugged him away from the sink. "You looked shaken in the Great Hall. Was it because of Shane?" He didn't reply but refused to meet her eyes.

"Draco we both know that he wants to hurt us. But as long as we stand together he can't get us."

He nodded, leaning into her hands. She helped him straightened his clothes, her hands on his chest. Taking hold of his hand, she began to lead him toward the door and stopped. "One thing, you promised to stand by my side and I promise to do the same. Don't leave me out."

He turned and taking her face in his hand and kissed her lips, his voice rough and low, "Never again, love. Thank you."

"Come, let's spend some time alone." She replied, smiling at him.

They turned and stopped as Pansy Parkinson stepped though the door, wand out. Nicole stepped back, her hand quickly pulling out her wand from her pockets. Draco stepped in front of her, frowning and his voice hard. "What you're doing here Parkinson?"

The shorthaired girl lazily glared with defiance. "I've been waiting for the right time." She shot a glare at Nicole. "This ends now."

She stepped forward and the other two stepped back into the large area of the restroom. "Get your hand off him. He was always mine, I had him first."

Draco glared at her, "Parkinson, you better get out of here or else."

Pansy looked at him and her face changed, becoming sweet and she softly asked, "Or else what? Draco, step away…" She batted her eyes and held her wand higher. "I need to remove the ugly stain from our life."

Draco's eyes widened as Pansy's face turned dark and shouted, "_Immobulus_!" He was thrown aside as Nicole shoved him and he fell against the wall.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Draco shouted and tried to move. He cursed under his breath realizing he was stuck and saw Nicole move into battle stance, moving to put anything in between herself and Pansy. Pansy was focusing on Nicole and he gasped as the other girl shot more hexes and Nicole deflected every one of them with skills and the bathroom had become a war zone.

Enraged, Pansy waved her wand and shouted, "_Crucio!" _and the spell shot through the air, hitting her right on the chest.

Nicole screamed and her knees buckled as she fell to the floor as her whole body filled with painful sensation. She knew Pansy had enough anger, hate behind the curse for it to really cause harm, and strained to stand. She winced through the unbearable pain and whispered, waving her own wand barely, the only spell that came to mind. "_Stupefy…"_ She gasped as Pansy screamed and the pain ended in her body when the other girl fell to the ground.

Draco, free from the imprisoned wall, ran to Pansy's side and looked down, seeing Pansy was unconscious. He looked up at Nicole in and noted the she was in shock.

The door slammed open, Severus Snape strode in, his cloaks billowing in the darkness, and he took a glance around curiously and knelt beside Pansy. He cast a spell, putting Pansy to sleep. He stood up and turned to the other two. "We will discuss this later. Go to my office now and wait there," He lifted Pansy up and strode out to take the girl to the hospital wing.

Nicole paled considerably and fell to her knees. She dropped her wand and she could feel her muscles twitching in random place, reminding her of the curse she had received. Draco felt like lead as he moved to her side and knelt in front of her. He took her arms and felt her muscles twitching violently. It will be a while before her father administer her some potion to counter the side effect of the curse. He helped her up silently and picked up her wand. They made their way out of the restroom and silently toward Professor Snape's office to wait for the impending doom.

As soon they got in the office, Nicole broke down, curling up in a ball on the floor, sobbing her heart out. Draco sat next to her, his hand on her back, staring off in silence, too shaken to grasp the concept of what had happened. They remained there for a while and Severus found them an hour and half later after taking Pansy Parkinson to the hospital wing and reporting to Dumbledore.

He took in the sight of Draco on the floor, sitting with his arms around Nicole who happened to end up curled on his lap in a tight ball, gripping onto his shirt and her face hidden under her disheveled hair. Draco was rocking her slightly, whispering softly into her ears. Severus felt the world weighted on his shoulder and sagged as he moved to his desk. Draco blinked and looked up, paling slightly and stood up, helping Nicole up as well.

The three of them stared at each other for a while before sat down at the desk.

"There's a reason why you aren't allowed to duel in the school," Severus began. "The castle notifies the nearest staff whenever this happened in order to protect the students." He snarled. "You two are bloody luckily that I happen to be the nearest one! If it were any other staff, the three of you will be expelled in a heartbeat!"

Draco nodded and Nicole winced, not daring to meet her father's enraged eyes.

"As protocol goes, I have to report to Dumbledore and he knows anyway." Severus stood up and began to pace behind his desk. "What happened?"

Draco glanced at Nicole and spoke softly, "I am not sure. I was upset about seeing Shane in the Great Hall and Nicole came to talk to me. As we were about to leave, Parkinson came in; she looked crazy and all and started to hex Nicole." He swallowed and rubbed his sweaty hands on his pants. "I tried to stop her but she threw an Immobulus spell at me. She then cast…" He closed his eyes; it was fresh in his mind as he recalled how Nicole screamed in pain and writhed under the curse. It was much worse to witness than to receive it. He knew he would have nightmares, just to hear her own scream ringing in his head. "Crucio on her…" He said with a quiet whisper that Severus almost didn't hear.

Severus frowned, pausing before the fireplace and leaned against the mantle, looking into the flame. "And…?" He asked, knowing that wasn't the end of the story.

Nicole let a small cry. Draco glanced at her and reached out, taking her hand and rubbing it. She looked up to see his concerned eyes and saw the care in them and gave a nod. He turned back to the elder man. "She was under the curse for a minute…" Draco winced, the scream echoing in his ears. "But she didn't go all the way down, but to her knees. Then she stood up and cast a Stupefy at Parkinson."

Severus turned to them and held his hand up. "That's enough." Severus said, pushing off the desk and held his hand out to Nicole who took it and stood up. He embraced her, stroking her hair in fatherly fashion. He noticed her twitching slightly, let her go, moving toward his cabinet, retrieved a vial, and came back. "Take this, for the pain." He placed the vial in her hands. "Go to sleep. You do the same." He turned to Draco.

The young couple nodded and took each other's hands and walked out of the office.

Together, the couple walked to Nicole's room. Once there Nicole took the vial that her father gave her and swallowed the potion in one gulp she placed the empty vial on her bedside table. Draco came over and wrapped his arms around her and together they fell onto her bed, on the top of the cover, still fully clothed and fell into a deep sleep, their arms intertwined and legs tangled together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Nicole Snape.**

**All mistakes my own.**

After the incident with Parkinson everything went back to normal. Draco had been discussing with his parents and Severus about plans for his and Nicole's wedding. He had waited till Nicole had left to go for a walk before he called his parents.

Narcissa agreed to distract Nicole while Lucius and Severus would take Draco to look at suits.

Nicole enjoyed the time with her soon-to-be mother-in-law. Narcissa wanted to show Nicole something. She brought her up to her and Lucius' room and went to retrieve something.

The older witch frowned as she stared at Nicole, "What's wrong?"

The younger shook her head and buried her face in her hands. "I… uh. It's embarrassing." She muttered.

Narcissa turned to the bed, picked up a box, came over to the vanity, and sat on the bench next to Nicole. "You're scared of what will happen after the wedding?"

Nicole nodded in her hands, becoming very red and Narcissa gave a soft laugh. "That's understandable. He loves you very much, that I can see. I can see that I will come to love you like my own daughter. I already feel that even we only met few times."

The young witch looked up at the woman; her eyes brimmed with tears, "Really?"

"Yes." She placed the box on the vanity and pushed it toward Nicole. Nicole opened it and gasped at what laid in it. There laid a simple a-line gown, in white with silver trimmings.

"It's…it's….beautiful." Nicole stammered as she stared at Narcissa.

Narcissa smiled. "This is the dress I wore when I married Lucius. I want you to have it to pass on to your daughter."

Nicole stared at Narcissa, shock written on her face. She stared back at the dress and felt what was like a hand brush against her cheek. She knew that it was her mother Elena. She smiled as she felt a single tear trail down her cheek.

Soon the day finally arrived.

Draco was standing at the base of the platform, waiting, dressed in his best suit that was very similar to the one he wore at the masked ball.

He looked over to his parents. His father looked proud and was beaming at him and he nodded toward him. His mother was smiling softly and there were hints of tears in her eyes. He was glad they were able to make it tonight to witness his wedding.

Dumbledore smiled as he gestured for Severus to go to the door. Severus stopped his pacing and went to the door and left. The elder Malfoy couples moved to stand near Draco, to witness the ceremony by his side. Shortly, Severus returned with Nicole at his arm.

Draco swallowed as he felt lightheaded and in awe as he laid his eyes upon her. She was just simply breathtaking.

Severus walked her slowly down the aisle and stopped before Draco. Dumbledore looked down at them and asked, "Who give this woman?"

"I do." Severus said softly as he turned to Nicole and smiled softly. He reached up to caress her cheek and kissed her. She smiled at him and allowed her father hand her hand to Draco. Then Draco led her last couple of steps to face Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Tonight brings us a special occasion, a union of the two loves that is un-seemingly." Dumbledore started, his eyes twinkling as he looked at the young couple before him. "I see here, two souls ready to become one, full of promises, love and strength. Draco Malfoy, do you have your vow?"

Draco turned to Nicole, holding her hands. "Nicole Eileen Snape, when I first saw you that day in the hospital wing, I thought you were the most beautiful being that I've ever laid my eyes on." He stopped as he took a breath. "Nicole, I'll always love you till the end of time and beyond. I will always stand by you through the storm and face the tribulation to come and be your side whenever you needed me." A silver strand came out of his chest and intertwined their hands before settling into her chest. She gasped softly and smiled at him.

"Nicole Snape, do you have your vow?" Dumbledore asked, turning to her, recovering from the shock of seeing a magical strand much like the unbreakable vow coming from Draco's heart. It was unheard of, very rare.

She gave a nod and looked into Draco's silver eyes full of love. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, I am glad for you for that I would have never known what a true love would felt like, to have my heart beating in another person and have his own in mine. I'll always love you, till the end of time and beyond for that you hold not only my heart, but my soul. I'll stand by you, be your shining light in the dark times." She smiled and felt as if her soul left her body as the golden strand left her chest and wove around their hands and settled into his.

"Then, in the power of the four founders of Hogwarts and my authority as the Chief Warlock, you are now man and wife. Congratulation, Draco and Nicole Malfoy." His eyes twinkled madly as he gestured to the two of them, "You may kiss the bride."

Draco turned to Nicole, swept her into his arms, and kissed her thoroughly. Severus smiled behind them while Lucius gave a cheer and Narcissa dabbed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Nicole Snape.**

**All mistakes my own.**

But from then onwards Nicole's life was changed forever. Zander Blackwell was revealed as the Dark Lord as well as being the person responsible for the rumours of Lord Zod. She was in shock. Zander had been a teacher at the Mystic Academy to find out that he was responsible for her mother's and Alex's death that truly angered her. He was responsible for being pain to her and her father.

She had to destroy him once and for all.

Unfortunately she wasn't prepare for what happened next. A week after her and Draco were married Dumbledore was killed by Zander. Zander wanted control of Hogwarts but Dumbledore refused and this caused Zander to kill him.

After Dumbledore's death her father Severus was named Headmaster with Professor McGonagall as Deputy Head Mistress.

Nicole thought things would get better but they didn't. Zander was planning something and Nicole knew that it involved her. She knew that the time would come when she would have to face Zander so she made sure to spend as much time with her family as she could.

But after a fail attempt from Zander to enter the castle Severus told Minerva to gather the students in the Great Hall. It was time for Hogwarts to fight back.

Once everyone was gathered in the Great Hall Severus and Minerva explained to the students the situation they were facing and warned all students to be cautious. Nicole and Draco looked at each other then Draco reached out and held Nicole's hand then they turned back to face the two professors.

Then a voice spoke, "I know that many of you will want to fight." Zander's voice was powerful and lacing in everyone's mind with pain and torture and things of nightmares come true. "Some of you may even think that to fight is wise… but this is folly! Give me Nicole Snape." All eyes turned to Nicole. "Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Nicole Snape and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Nicole Snape, and you shall be rewarded. You have one hour." When Nicole looked to her father she couldn't see him anywhere.

A shrill voice spoke and all turned to see Pansy pointing a finger to Nicole, "What are you waiting for? Someone grab her!"

Draco stepped out from the Slytherin crowd and walked toward Nicole, everyone held their breath as they expected Draco to grab her and turn him over. They watched as Draco came face to face with Nicole. Their faces were so close that he whispered so softly that no one could hear. "Remember, always by your side. No matter what." Nicole gave a tiny nod.

Then to everyone's surprise, Draco turned and stood by Nicole, his arms spread to shield her. Blaise stepped up and joined Draco's side. Ginny went to their side and stood by Blaise, looking up at him and smiling. Harry, Ron, Hermione and others gathered around Nicole.

Pansy gasped in anger, "Draco! How dare you!"

Draco sneered at Pansy. "I've learned long ago where to stand. I stand with the winning side. I stand with Nicole till the end."

"Students out of bed!" Flich screamed as he came running into the hall. "Students out of bed! Students in the corridor!"

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes and snapped, "They are supposed to be out of bed, you idiot!"

Flich paused, holding his cat tight to his chest as he responded with a squeak. "Oh. Sorry ma'am."

The transfiguration professor stepped toward Flich, "As it happens, Mr. Flich, your arrival is most opportune. If you would, I would like you, please to lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of the Slytherin house from the hall."

"Professor…" Draco interrupted and the woman turned, her eyebrow raised at him, "Many of us would like to help. I know of few that won't."

Minerva's head bowed, "Please, point out who Mr. Flich should escort away."

"Exactly where is it I'll be leading them to, ma'am?" Flich asked as Draco gestured to the other Slytherins to join Nicole. Many parted and moved away.

Minerva waved her hand, "The dungeon would do." Everyone cheered.

She then turned to Nicole, "Snape." She paused and looked back at her, "What is it you need?"

"Time, professor. As much as you can get me."

"Do what you have to do. I'll secure the castle." She told her.

Nicole then turned and left the Great Hall she had to find her father. She went off the Headmaster's Office. "Red Phoenix." She said and the gargoyle moved aside. She hurriedly up the spiralling staircase and they barged into the room.

No one was there. She felt that something was wrong then she felt a pain in her head she fell to her knees clutching her head. Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione entered as she fell Draco rushed to her catching her before she could hit the ground.

In her mind Nicole could see Zander in what looked to be a boathouse. He looked like he was waiting for someone. Then it changed and Nicole could see her father walking towards this place with his wand out. Nicole gasped her father had gone to face Zander.

Once back to reality Nicole found herself in Draco's arms with her friends looking at her worriedly.

"I'm ok. Zander's at the boathouse." She told them.

"Nicole, what about Snape? He disappeared after Zander's speech in the Great Hall." Ron asked her.

Nicole's eyes widened when she remembered. "He's gone to face him. Alone."

Then she stood up and rushed out of the room with the others following her. She wasn't going to let Zander take her father from her. She was not going to lose the one parent she has left.

In the boathouse, Severus stood facing Zander. He was going to put an end to all this.

The teens arrived and ducked outside the boathouse, seeing two shadows through the murky glass. Draco held Nicole's arm while they crouched, listening.

Zander turned to Severus and chuckled. "Severus Snape. It's nice to finally meet the man who captured Elena's heart."

Severus scowled at the man who took his wife and best friend and left his daughter without a mother. "You took my wife from me. You killed my best friend. And finally you left my child without a mother."

Zander stopped chuckling. "You mean Stella? Or is it Nicole? Oh she was so pretty while she attended at the Academy. So beautiful just like her mother."

Severus was getting angry and Zander talking about Elena and Nicole was only making him angrier. "You leave my daughter out of this. You were jealous that Elena chose me instead of you."

Nicole stared at Draco then gasped as they heard Severus slam back into the glass wall near them with a thud.

Nicole gasped and began to yell but Draco gripped her tighter and muffled her mouth. They then heard Zander causally said, "Say hello to Elena for me, Severus." And they winced as Zander delivered the final spell on Severus.

Draco held onto Nicole, clutching her to his chest while his wife tried to stifle her crying. They waited as Zander walked away and then leave the boathouse heading to the school.

Nicole tore herself away from Draco's grip and ran into the boathouse. She fell to her knees by Severus and reached out, finding her father's neck bleeding and clamped onto the wound to stop the bleeding. "Father," she whispered.

Severus turned and sighed, looking into his daughter's eyes. They stared at each other and a single tear fell from his eye. "Nicole."

"Father…" Nicole replied.

Draco fell to his knees beside Nicole and waved his wand, whispering under his breath of spells to seal and close the wounds. He knew he was too late, Severus had lost so much blood, yet he wouldn't give up hope.

Nicole closed her eyes in anguish. Severus gripped Nicole's arm, "Look at me." His eyes stared into the emerald eyes, "You have your mother's eyes… I love you, Nicole." Then with a sigh, he turned his head away and his eyes closed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Nicole Snape.**

**All mistakes my own.**

Niccole gasped and felt herself being pulled back. Draco's voice seemed far away but she was able to register it. "There's nothing we can do. Nikki, we have to finish this."

"But father…" Nicole protested softly.

"No, Nikki. Honour your father's wish. Do as he says. Come on." Draco begun to pull Nicole away.

Hermione sighed and went to Nicole and touched her arm, "Nicole… let's bring your father to the Great Hall…"

Nicole nodded and watched as Harry, Hermione and Ron levitated Severus Snape from the floor, dark blood dripped from his robe. Draco tried to hide his grimace as he watched; he knew he had tried to seal all of the wounds so no more blood would steep out. He looked over to Nicole who looked pale as she followed her friends and father slowly back to the top of the stairs to the demolished castle.

They made a short flight up the steps and entered the building and sure enough, the Great Hall was filled with people, lying on the ground, wounded or dead. Other those who were not badly wounded was either helping to carry the bodies or tending to the severely wounded.

Heads begin to turn to look at Nicole as she walked behind Harry, Ron and Hermione with Severus Snape. Draco was beside her. Not one made any comments as they walked by.

Professor McGonagall came up to them and with a swish of wand, she relieved Harry, Ron and Hermione of their burden, floating Severus toward to an empty spot and laid him down.

Nicole then closed her eyes, swallowing a lump in her throat and turned around. She was unaware that Draco was close behind her and nearly stepped back but was stopped as Draco grabbed her arm.

The second that Draco's hand touch Nicole's arm, Nicole fell into Draco's arm and clutched onto Draco's jacket, tears streaming silently. Draco then closed his arms around the raven-haired girl and held her.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked on feeling upset for Nicole. Harry felt really upset Snape was all that Nicole had left of her family and not that he was gone she was all alone. The three friends then left the couple and went to see if they could give help to the ones injured.

Soon, Nicole broke free from their embraces and without a word; she walked out of the great hall. Draco turned and went after Nicole.

"Nikki." Draco called and Nicole paused, turning around.

"I need to be alone." Nicole told him, "I'll be back."

Draco nodded and reached out, gripping the back of Nicole's neck and drew their heads close that their foreheads touched. "Come back. We're all doing this together."

"Thanks for being there with me."

"Always."

Then they broke apart and Draco stood there watching as Nicole walked away. He sighed and turned to go back to the Great Hall and see what he could do.

Nicole made her way to the Headmaster's office and entered. She closed the door and sunk to the floor and let the tears fall freely down her cheeks. She cried her heart out for her father. She now felt so alone. Now she had no family. She looked up and around the office and let the memories of her and her father wash over her filling her with a courage that she can bring an end to the darkness once and for all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Nicole Snape.**

**All mistakes my own.**

Nicole walked through the hall of the castle, slowly making her way to the front. She entered the courtyard, walking slowly as he could. It was devoid of any souls. But she knew Draco was behind her. She paused and waited as Draco caught up with her. They both walked silently toward the edge of the Castle ground.

"Nikki… Nicole." Draco started, turning Nicole to face him. "You don't have to do this."

She shook her head. "I have to."

Greif and anguish came over Draco's face. "Nicole…"

Nicole placed a finger on Draco's mouth to shush him. "No. Please. Believe in me, please, that's all I ask."

Draco stepped back, letting Nicole go. He clutched a fist to his chest, "Always, to the end." The wedding ring shone against his dirty skin.

Nicole gave a small smile and clutched her hand to her chest in same fashion and Draco could see the rings on Nicole's finger, shining in the light of the fire. "_Semper_." She then turned and walked off to face Zander.

Draco watched until Nicole disappeared and fell into a crouched position. Few tears fell from his eyes and he remained there for a while.

As Nicole walked she realised that she had to use the training she was given at the Academy. She reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a red crystal in the shape of a phoenix and clutched it in her hand. She could hear the spirit of the phoenix answer her call. She then felt a presence beside her and opened her eyes to see a double of herself who smiled at her. Then the double walked off towards Zander while the real Nicole hid in the shadows and watched the scene unfold in front of her.

Zander smiled softly, "Nicole Snape." He snarled and then shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

Nicole watched as a green light tore from his wand and shot across the clearing, to splatter against her double's chest. Zander gasped as he felt himself thrown backward with immense pain and darkness surrounded him.

Lucius stared, astounded as 'Nicole' emerged from the forest. He stared with horror as his wife gripped his hand tightly.

As the green light streaked, Lucius wanted to scream, to shout, to tell his daughter-in-law to defend herself. Nevertheless, he couldn't, he was frozen and he watched as 'Nicole' stood there, allowing the beam of deathly spell hit her in the chest, throwing her to the ground.

Narcissa gasped and buried her head into his chest. He wondered for a brief moment if the girl who got hit by the curse was in fact the real Nicole. From what he heard about the Mystic Academy was that the student were taught a spell that allows the caster to create a double of them. The difference between them is that the double is lifeless.

Narcissa bit back the tears that were fighting to fill her eyes. She glanced to Zander and walked forward, daring to let go of her husband's grip. She had to know, to know if her daughter was dead or not. She like her husband hoped that it was actually Nicole's double and not her.

Swallowing hard as she strode forward with her head held high as she was trained. She paused as she reached Nicole, her emerald green eyes, seeming dead to the world staring wide open, yet there was some sparks in them. She knelt beside Nicole and leaned down, hoping against hope that Nicole had somehow survived the curse.

A soft breath hit her ears and she closed her eyes as joy filled her and she whispered softly as she could, "Draco? Is he alive too?"

'Nicole' blinked once and softly nodded her head once. She saw Narcissa smile at her, reached to close her eyes, and stood up. She turned to the crowd and faced Zander, schooling her expression. "Dead."

Zander smiled and instructed for two of his followers to levitate Nicole's body and then they set off to the school.

Narcissa joined her husband and gripped his hands. Lucius turned to his wife and looked at her eyes, seeing shines in them and frowned. She gave a tiny smile and shook her head, schooling her face once more and griped her husband's hand again. She replied softly as she dared, "Draco and Nicole are fine."

Lucius was at loss as he looked to Nicole's body, seemingly dead to the world. "What…" then he felt Narcissa tightening her hand on his hand once again and fell silent.

**AN:** _Semper_ - Always

**AN2:** In this chapter the reason Nicole was able to create a double of herself is because she needs to make people believe that she is dead. She learnt to do it while she went to the Academy and only uses it in emergencies.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Nicole Snape.**

**All mistakes my own.**

It was silent in the hall of Hogwarts; there were faint noises of weeping, sobbing and low talking floating around in the Great Hall. However, the hallway was silent.

Draco leaned tiredly against the wall near the broken front door to the front courtyard; the sun was shining through heavy gray cloud, leaving God beams here and there in the early morning light. He and Harry watched on as Hermione and Ron sit together, inseparable on the step of the broken stairways that lead to the Great Hall.

It had not been long since Nicole left them, then he had returned to the castle to wait the ill fated doom that would come to settle upon them soon. He couldn't do anything but stand and wait; he didn't know what to do. It seemed forever, but according to the great clock in the grand hallway that amazingly still remained intact from the battle the night before, only thirty minutes passed that he felt a great emptiness in his heart.

However, his thought dashed as he looked up to see the one person he hated the most walk towards the school.

Zander Blackwell was grinning like a mad man. His followers followed with two of them levitating Nicole's body. Once in the courtyard they dropped Nicole to the floor.

Zander answered, "Nicole Snape… is dead." He announced.

"No she isn't!" came Nicole's voice. "She right here!" She stepped out of the shadows to hear many gasp at the sight of Nicole.

Zander looked down at the girl at his feet to see she is no longer there. "Looking for me?" He looked up to see two girls standing side-by-side.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zander yelled. Both girls held hands and soon became one.

"The girl you believed to be me was in fact a double of me." Nicole explained. "You never truly killed me but what looked like a very life-like version of me."

Zander was mad but before he could do anything Nicole's friends from the Academy Tyler Jones, Leah Smith, Jake Wilson, Vanessa Jackson, Daniel Mitchell, Kayla Samuels and Scott Williams appeared all pointing their wands towards Zander and his followers.

"This end here Zander." She then held her wand up and one by one each called out.

"Power of Fire!" Nicole

"Power of Energy!" Tyler

"Power of Lightning!" Leah

"Power of Earth!" Jake

"Power of Air!" Vanessa

"Power of Water!" Daniel

"Power of Ice!" Kayla

"Power of Shadows!" Scott

"The power of eight unite!" All of them yelled together.

Zander tried to use the killing curse on them but unfortunately he was overpowered by the force of the eight teens in front of him.

From each of their wands a light shot out towards Zander. Nicole's was red, Tyler's purple, Leah's yellow, Jake's green, Vanessa's pink, Daniel's blue, Kayla's white and Scott's silver. All eight united and hit Zander straight in the chest and killed him.

Draco ran toward Nicole, "Nicole!" He was relieved and embraced her in a hug. Nicole held him and felt better knowing that Zander would never hurt anyone else. She looked as her friends went to give a hand with cleaning up the school.

"Nicole, Draco." Minerva said as she approached them. "Severus' awake and asking for you."

"Father…" Nicole replied, smiling. Her father was alive. She wasn't alone anymore.

Draco turned to Nicole, "Come on, let's find your father. I am sure my parents are with him."

Nicole nodded and stepped forward but paused as she felt lightheaded. She shook her head and all the sudden, the whole world seemed to tilt dangerously and she could feel herself falling.

Draco saw Nicole falter and reached out to grab her before she could crash to the ground. "Nicole!" He cried worriedly as he saw her eyes slowly close.

Minerva turned back to them and gasped, "What's happening?"

"I don't know!" Draco replied.

Soon Nicole's green eyes opened slowly and the bright light was painful at first but became softer and she looked over to see Draco, tired but clean sitting beside her, his eyes closed as if he was sleeping.

She turned her head and saw her father looking down at her, dark and brooding as usual. However there was a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. "Father."

"Welcome back to the living. I am sure you have many questions." Severus replied. Nicole nodded and he continued, "You fainted, by sheer exhaustion and it only been two hours."

"Father…" Nicole begin and she felt Draco begin to wake, shifting in his chair and turned over to see Draco smiling as he stretched. "Draco."

"Hey there… you all right?"

"I guess," she replied.

Nicole then watched as her father strode out of the room, seemingly as if he never was at the death's door.

Nicole smiled and sat up, rumpling the blanket and looked at her hands on her lap. "What's happened?"

Running hand through his long blond hair, Draco replied, "You fainted. You scared us all there for a moment. Everyone's gone home, or to St. Mungo. Those who don't have a place to go are going to stay here. For now, we've all agree to take some time off. Hogwarts will rebuild itself and reopen in time for the next batch of kids in few months."

Nicole smiled and they leaned toward to each other and their lips met. Their kiss was full of emotions, relief, love and joy. Then, Nicole turned away, breaking the kiss and doubling over as pain shot in her abdomen. She groaned and Draco gasped worriedly and shouted, "Pomfrey!"

The mediwitch quickly came over and swished her wand to run a quick diagnostic. "What happened?"

Draco shook his head, "I don't know; we were just talking then this. Nicole, what is it?" He leaned over, his hand rubbing down Nicole's back. All he heard was Nicole groan in pain.

Madame Pomfrey's brows furrowed as she read the result in the air above Nicole and swished her wand again, running a different diagnostic. "You don't know, do you?"

Niccole frowned at the elderly witch, "What are you talking about?"

"You're pregnant."

Draco sat down with a thump, jaw slacked as Nicole paled. They slowly looked to each other and a smile grew slowly on Draco's face. Nicole asked, not breaking away from Draco's gaze, "The baby… is it all right?"

"Amazingly enough even after all you went through. There's a rather very strong spell like a shield wrapped around the womb, keeping your child safe the entire time."

Nicole turned to the woman, "Uh, I know this is unusual, but please can you keep it a secret, I don't want anyone to know yet."

"Of course," The witch replied, "It's yours to announce, not mine." She swished off, "I'll have you on the prenatal potions starting now. I think I have some Nutri-supplement Potions..." She muttered as she disappeared.

Draco laughed and reached over, laying his hand protectively over Nicole's flat abdomen. "Our baby…" He whispered in awe and looked up to Nicole's eyes.

Nicole nodded and placed her hand over Draco's hand, "Yeah."

Draco removed his hand and reached up to touch Nicole's cheek. Nicole looked up to see Draco leaning in. Their lips met in another passionate kiss.

He leaned his forehead against her. He whispered softly and lovingly as he wrapped his arms around her to embrace her, "I love you. Nicole, you've been everything I've ever had."

Nicole smiled as she stayed in her husband's arms. She was beyond happy as she and Draco were taking the next step in life. The beginning of their own family.


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Nicole Snape.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Epilogue**

Nicole leaned against Draco heavily. She had been tired and exhausted in the last few weeks. Hogwarts had been rebuilt and reopened and the school had twice as much student than ever now that the danger was gone. The Ministry of Magic had undergone a huge change. The wizarding world was changing, recovering from the Zander's attacks and was healing.

As they stood under the huge memorial at the Mystic Academy, Nicole smiled at the list of people who either fought in the battle or who had lost their life in and before the battle.

Draco watched Nicole with concern, the hint of grimace on her face and she was rubbing her belly with intensity. "Nikki?"

She blinked, coming out of her deep thought, "Hm?"

"Are you feeling all right?" He asked, placing his hand on her hand, resting on the top of her swollen belly.

"I'm just feeling tense lately. My back's hurting and my belly's feeling tight." She breathed and gasped as sharp pain ripped across her midsection. "Oh!"

"What is it?" He asked as he helped her to brace herself.

Hermione turned, hearing Niccole's gasp and said, "Are you going into labour now?"

Nicole nodded and winced, gripping onto Draco's arm.

Ron and Harry came to them, "What's happening?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, helping Nicole. "She's going into labour… oh!" They all looked down to see water spread out from under Nicole's dress. "Well, that's says it all." She murmured and swished her wand, cleaning up the mess and gestured toward the floo on the other side of the atrium. "Ron, Harry, go and tell the others that Nicole's going to have her baby. Meet us at St. Mungo."

"No." Nicole panted, "Hogwarts. I want to have the baby at Hogwarts."

Ron and Harry nodded and turned to find the others. Draco and Hermione helped Nicole toward the floo and were gone.

Severus approached the hospital wing with Lucius and Narcissa behind him, his robe in flurry of dark wave. He swished his hand, the doors opened and they all strode in only to be stopped by the assistant mediwitch in front of the screen that separated them from Nicole and Draco. They could hear Nicole screaming on the other side.

"I am sorry, you will have to wait."

"That's my daughter in there having my grandchild," Severus sneered.

"We know that. But it's best that all of the extended family members and friends wait." The young mediwitch gestured to the chairs across the hospital wing. With a hint of a huff, Severus moved and sat down, scowling. Lucius and Narcissa sat as well.

Nicole screamed as pain came back in full force. She had been in labour for an hour and half, the contractions coming closer and more intense. The mediwitch had told her fifteen minutes ago that she was approaching ten centimetres.

Draco paled and winced as his hand was being crunched but knew his pain was nothing compared to his wife's pain. "Isn't there any way you can give her to lessen the pain?"

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "Not at this late stage of labour. If she had come in earlier, I might have been able to give her some potion." She checked and looked up to Nicole, "It's time to push. Push when the next contraction comes."

Nicole pushed and groaned. "I want my Daddy!"

Madame Pomfrey waved to the assistant nurse and the nurse disappeared around the screen. Soon, Severus came to her side, taking her other hand.

"You're doing a good job, love." His soothing voice washed over her and she relaxed a bit knowing her father was there.

She grimaced and started to push again. Severus and Draco held her hands and her knees up as Madame Pomfrey ducked under the sheet.

"Good! The head's out." Madame Pomfrey smiled. "One more push."

Nicole screamed as she pushed once again and the baby came free. Draco gasped as he saw a small baby appear over the sheet, matted with blood and fluid. Its face scrunched up as Madame Pomfrey took a sheet and wrapped the tiny baby while the other nurse did a quick cleaning spell and announced, "It's a girl!"

Nicole gasped and smiled as the babe was placed in her arms, its mouth opened to let out a loud wail. "Oh." She gasped as she looked into her daughter's dark eyes. "She's beautiful." She turned to see Draco looking down with pride and love in his face.

"Draco, your daughter," she told him and he nodded, reaching out to caress his daughter's hair.

Severus smirked softly as he stood back, watching the new parents bond with their child. He asked softly, "What would you call her?"

They looked up at him and Nicole turned to Draco. "Draco?"

Draco shook his head. "We've never really talked about what to name her. You should name her after your mother."

She nodded and looked to her daughter who curled up against her breast, feeding, "Elena Narcissa Malfoy."

Severus nodded in acceptance. "That's a good name."

"I wanted to honour both my birth mother and my mother-in-law." She said softly and looked to her daughter's dark eyes. "You will be loved by the whole family." She whispered.

"I'll tell the others." Severus said softly with a smile on his face and turned, leaving the couple alone with their new daughter.

And from then onwards Draco and Nicole had another child a boy who was named Scorpius Severus Malfoy. Then they had twins a girl and a boy. The girl was named Stella Eileen Malfoy and Alexander Lucius Malfoy. Overall Nicole was happy to have four wonderful children with Draco and she was happy with her soul-mate by her side.


End file.
